


Revamped Between Powers and Confusion

by MutantJedi



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Ashley is annoyed, Charles Xavier is So Done, Erik Lehnsherr Has Feelings, F/M, Gen, Hank McCoy is done with the Lehnsherr family, Peter really needs to tell Erik, Protective Erik, dadneto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutantJedi/pseuds/MutantJedi
Summary: So this is a redo of Between Powers and Confusion...-------------------------------------------------Two girls from very different backgrounds have become friends within the years after Apocalypse's attack on the planet. Now one wants to go off to college, will their bond break when she leaves?
Relationships: Ashley Dane (OC) & Pietro Maximoff, Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Ezra Ryan (OC) & Kurt Wagner, Jean Grey & Charles Xavier, Jean Grey & Pietro Maximoff, Jean Grey & Scott Summers, Ororo Munroe & Kurt Wagner, Pietro Maximoff & X-Men Team, Scott Summers & X-Men Team
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

###  **PROLOGUE**

Ezra's POV - A year ago.

I was riding in a car with a man who saved me from the horrible fights I was forced into for six years. He said his name was Erik Lehnsherr and he was a mutant. I remember briefly hearing about him as a kid and that he tried to kill President Nixon on live television. 

He was taking me to a school where I can learn to control my mutation and go to school with other mutants. He parked the car and said that we had arrived. I got out and marveled at the huge mansion. I hadn't ever seen a mansion before in my life. 

"It is marvelous isn't it?" Erik said looking at the mansion for a second before walking up the steps and beckoning for me to follow him.

I walked up the steps cautiously. I was extremely nervous. I wouldn't know anyone here and was afraid that no one would like me.

For six years of my life, I hadn’t had interactions with others except for fighting, I was scared to meet new people.

Erik seemed to sense my hesitation and nervousness. "You'll be fine Ezra, trust me."

I joined him at the top of the steps and watched as he opened the doors with a flick of his finger.

A man in a wheelchair was watching some younger children and turned to face us. "Hello, Erik. I assume the mission went well?" 

"It did Charles, and I brought back someone who wants to join the school."

"Oh, wonderful! Welcome!"

I looked up at Erik. Erik nodded at me to go to Charles.

I walked forward looking at my old worn-out shoes. 

"Don't be afraid I'm here to help you," Charles said, smiling at me.

I nodded too afraid to say anything.

"What's your name?" Charles asked

"Ezra...Ezra Ryan." I said looking at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ezra." Charles said

Erik must have gotten some of the students or they heard someone new came because some kids were looking at us. But Charles seemed to notice my unease and sent them away.

"I'm a telepath, Ezra. What's your power?" Charles explained.

"I don't really know," I muttered looking at the floor.

"We have a student who can help us figure that out. I think you could be good friends as well." Charles gave me a reassuring smile. He then put a hand up to his temple and seemingly used his telepathy to summon the student. 

Moments later multiple students were coming down the hallway towards us. 

"Would you like to go to my study?" Charles asked

I nodded.

"Ashley, could you and the others go to my study. Also, why did you bring them all?" Charles asked.

The tallest one of them, a girl with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes shrugged her shoulders. "They just follow me around Professor. I can't stop them." 

The students walked to the end of the hallway where the study presumably was.

One sped over and opened the door. "Hurry up you are all so slow." 

Once we gathered in the study some people took seats on the couch and chairs around, and others like Ashley were standing.

One of them looked like my friend Kurt and I wanted to ask but I was scared to.

He seemed to notice me, "Ezra, is that you?" His accent was very evident.

"Kurt? You are here?" I asked.

Kurt immediately came over and hugged me.

Kurt and I had grown up together in the fights, he was like a big brother to me. He had been rescued about two years ago, I thought I’d never see him again.

"Ezra, these are my friends here. Peter, Scott, Jean, Ororo, and Ashley." 

Each of them waved at me as Kurt said their name. 

"Oh, Ashley needs to read your power!" Kurt said stepping back.

I looked over at the taller girl as she took a step forward and raised her hand to her head, placing two fingers to her temple and looking at me. After a moment she lowered her hand and shook her head. 

That couldn't be good.

"Professor, it's very hard to definitely place a name on this. It's weird there's like two sides to it, a darker side and a lighter one." 

Another girl, a redhead, Jean (if I remember) piped up. "Like  _ Star Wars _ ?"

Ashley smirked at her. "Exactly like  _ Star Wars _ ."

"That's interesting thank you, Ashley." 

Ashley left the room after that and Jean followed her.

Later that day Kurt led me to a dorm room with his on the right and Ashley's across the hall. 

Kurt and I went into my room and talked for hours until dinner time. We ate with Jean and the others, Ashley ate quickly before working on some homework. Jean then started working on the same thing and Scott asked random questions. Stupid questions according to Ashley and Jean. Kurt and I just looked at each other not knowing what to say. 

"Well do you want to watch some  _ Star Wars _ ?" Ashley asked and we all followed her to a lounge area as she and Peter got the tapes from her room.

That was probably the best night of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

###  **Chapter 1**

Ashley's POV

It was a normal weekend day where I was relaxing outside with Jean, forgetting about schoolwork that was due on Monday. Just letting my mind wander careful to not accidentally go in someone's head.

"Ashley, what's the answer to number three for German class?"

"Uhhh I don't remember. I already did that...yesterday...the day before yesterday or something." I lied, I honestly forgot about it and it’s due tomorrow morning.

"Ashley, you haven't done it yet, have you?" Jean said disappointed as usual when I don't do my work.

I glanced at the paper. "The answer is the time is 6 o'clock."

"How...nevermind." 

"I could be wrong," I said looking over at her.

"You aren't usually. Are you sure you don't have a secondary mutation or something?" Jean teased me.

I glared at her. "I'm 98% sure I don't have a second mutation." 

It would be weird I've had my telepathy for 10 years now and to just find out about something else would be awkward.

"Even if you did, I'm sure you would learn how to control it quickly."

I rolled my eyes leaning back against the tree and closing my eyes.

"Ashley, wake up!" Peter said.

"I literally just closed my eyes," I said annoyed.

"I know I saw you close them." Peter said

"What do you want Peter?” I said annoyed.

“Kurt said that Ezra's birthday is coming up this week." Peter said.

"I'm assuming we are going to help you plan then." I said.

"Yeah exactly. Did you read my mind? Charles said my mind is too fast for telepaths to read." Peter said smugly.

"I wouldn’t dare dream of going into your mind." I pinched my nose remembering the story Charles told me of what happened when he went into Peter's head. A whirlwind of thoughts and emotions going at a pace only Peter could understand. And Charles came out with a major headache and a nose bleed.

"Well do you want to head into town to get some stuff?" Jean asked enthusiastically, she enjoyed planning these sorts of things. 

The three of us headed inside to go and find Scott and Kurt so that we could all head into town together. Jean set us and Kurt as the ones in charge of getting party decorations. Because let's be honest Peter and Scott would not be good at that.

“Hey Kurt, how is Ezra turning this week?” I asked, walking up and down the aisles of a party store. 

“She’ll be turning 17 on Tuesday.” He had a thick accent, but I was still able to make out what he was saying. 

“Oh wow! So she’s about two or three years younger than you?” 

Kurt nodded his head. 

“Hey, guys! Look what I found!” Jean showed us some little decorations that were brightly colored. She held them in her arms with a bunch of other stuff that she was holding.

“You do know we aren’t doing anything too big right? I mean, it’s just going to be all of us and Ezra!” I teased.

“I know, I know! I just get so excited about these sorts of things, and besides, this is Ezra’s first time having a real birthday in what, five, six years?! I want it to be special!” 

Kurt smiled. “She was nine when she last celebrated her birthday. When I met her in the fights, it was her first time alone on her birthday. We would sing to each other all the time when each other’s birthday came up.” 

Jean and I hugged Kurt, none of us could even begin to comprehend how hard times were for Kurt and Ezra. They never spoke openly about their experiences, this is about as much detail as we’d get. But just feeling the pain that came off them whenever they did mention it was enough for me to know exactly what happened during those years of their lives.

"Well let's make sure that this is her best birthday ever." I said patting Kurt's back.

Jean and I started looking around the store again making sure to grab some balloons and party hats, some streamers, and some chips. We were talking about funny things that have happened during class and gossip when I felt a presence. It was dark yet kind and gentle. It was strange and familiar then it hit me.

"Jean, do you feel that?" I asked her quietly.

"Yes, it feels like Mr. Lehnsherr." She said.

"What's he doing here? Wait did Peter take Xavier's credit card again." I couldn't help but facepalm at that. Whenever we take the Professor's credit card now, we get a chaperone because _someone_ bought 90 boxes of twinkies one time.

"Ashley." Jean got my attention again. She beckoned me closer to her so I ducked down to her level.

"Did you know that Mr. Lehnsherr is Peter's dad?" She whispered to me.

I just stared at her in shock. How could that be possible, they are nothing alike in any sense.

"Are you sure?" I whispered.

"Yes, he told Raven who I read her mind and saw it by accident." She told me quietly.

"Does Mr. Lehnsherr know?" I asked her.

"I don't think so. Otherwise, I think he would be an overprotective father right now." Jean's face scrunched up as she imagined that. 

"That would be funny to see." I chuckled as I imagined it.

We continued to walk around gathering other stuff. At one point Mr. Lehnsherr walked in with sunglasses on and started to talk to Peter, and as we approached the front I looked across the street and saw a _Star Wars_ t-shirt.

I poked Jean. "Jean look!"

Jean followed my gaze. "Ashley, don't you have like 300 _Star Wars_ shirts?"

"Hey! I only have two." I said offended. "Besides this one has x-wings on it."

"It seems as though you would have to ask Mr. Lehnsherr if you really want it." Jean said, giving me a pointed look.

She knows I don't like talking to Mr. Lehnsherr at all.

"I think I'm good," I said looking at the stuff we were holding. "How about we ask the boys what they think of all of this stuff." 

Jean sighed, "I'll take care of this. You really want that shirt so ask Mr. Lehnsherr." 

I gave her a stubborn look that Jean rolled her eyes at.

"Go ask him or I'll make him come over here and force you to ask him." 

"Like he is actually going to listen to _you_." I said looking at her.

She raised her hand to her head.

I immediately started mentally calling out to Peter hoping he would come to my rescue.

I looked around and saw Erik look at Jean and start walking towards us, and then as soon as my panic started rising I was outside. 

Looking back inside I realized Peter took my stuff from me. So I waved at Jean as she explained to Erik what was going on. Also, I would feel bad _if_ Erik actually bought the shirt for me as I do have the money back at the mansion I was saving to buy a Walkman and some music for it. 

"Ashley? Jean told me-"

"I know and you don't have to do it. Jean was just being Jean." I said looking back at Jean to glare at her.

Erik put a hand on my shoulder. "Ashley go get that shirt I'm not asking." 

I looked up at him and he sort of pushed me towards the crosswalk. He held out his hand with the Professor's credit card.

I walked to the crosswalk and saw the green light and started walking across when suddenly a car honked its loud horn. I started running but I wasn't fast enough and I felt the car hit my leg and I fell back towards the ground. Fear flooded my senses as I kept falling, my arm went up instinctively and the black car went backwards. I heard people screaming my name but it was too late as my head hit the ground. My vision started to swim and after a moment everything went black.

  
  


Ezra's POV

I was working on some homework in the lounge area when I heard frantic footsteps come in.

"Where's Hank?" Scott asked worriedly.

"I think he's in his lab. Why?" I said looking at his worrisome expression.

Scott just ran off and after a couple of minutes that felt like hours, Hank and Scott ran past me outside. 

"This doesn't look too bad." I heard Hank say as I got up to see what happened. "Peter, take her down to my clinic area."

I saw other students looking towards the front to see what happened. We all saw the silver blur in front of us for a split second before Hank and the others walked in. But no Peter and no Ashley. 

"What happened?" I asked Jean as she was walking by.

"We went to go get snacks and some idiot ran a red light and hit her. Peter is blaming himself and so are Kurt and Erik." Jean said sadly. "Actually I think we all are…" Jean covered her face and sobbed.

I stood there for a moment before hugging her. I closed my eyes hoping to get rid of the tears that were bound to come.

Peter appeared in front of us, eating a twinkie. "You know, Big Blue says she'll be fine."

"She better be alright I don't know what I'll do if she isn't." Jean whispered.

Ashley has been her closest friend ever since Jean came to the school. They both came to the school around the same time. They were almost like sisters in that sense.

Ashley was probably my second closest friend after Kurt. She was funny and kind to her friends helping us with our classwork and making sure we didn't fail our classes.

"We need to trust Hank on this Jean, I'm sure he'll take great care of her," I said trying to reassure the both of us.

Jean broke away from the hug and Peter just looked at us with sad eyes. 

"Hank...did say she probably has a concussion. She also bled out quite a bit since she hit her head hard."

I just sat down and cried.

"Don't worry Hank already stitched her up and Erik gave her some of his blood since she needed a transfusion," Peter said before jokingly stating. "Also, she won't turn into Erik now that she has some of his blood." 

Jean and I couldn't help but laugh.

“Hey, where’s Kurt?” I asked, I didn’t see him walk in yet.

“Uh, he must be grabbing something from the car, I’ll go get him.” Peter dashed away, he seemed like he was hesitating on what to say. 

“Okay,” I said slowly. “That was weird.” I laughed.

“Oh, you know Peter! Come on, why don’t we go and check on Ash.” 

I nodded and we both headed to Hank’s clinic area. 

Hank nodded at us as we walked in and led us to her bedside.

"What injuries does she have Hank?" I asked

"Bruises on her legs, blood loss from an injury to the back of her head, her ankle was twisted, and minor cuts at various spots on her legs and back." Hank rattled off the list and Jean started crying again.

"I should have caught her earlier." Jean sobbed.

“What exactly happened? How did she get hit?” Hank was confused at everything just as I was.

"She was walking across the street to a different store and someone suddenly turned the corner and hit her," Jean said.

"Did they not see her?" Hank asked

"She's the tallest person I know besides Erik. I'm pretty sure they saw her." I said.

Jean's eyes suddenly went wide. "Peter ran her out. They might have seen that and hit her on purpose." 

“Why do people hate us so much?” This is a question that always stuck with me ever since I was a little kid. What did mutants do for humans to want us dead?

“People are cruel, but we have to live with it. We will make peace one day, that is the whole purpose of our school.” Charles had wheeled himself into the clinic with Peter and Kurt right behind him. 

“We shouldn’t have to though!” Ash called out. She began to slowly sit upright and held a hand to her head. "Worst headache of my life by the way. Anyone got some Tylenol?" 

Peter just gave her an 'are you serious' look before laughing.

"Ashley! You're awake!" I said happily before looking over to see Jean's reaction. Jean reached down to hug Ashley but Hank stepped in before she could.

"Ashley needs to heal and probably shouldn't be hugging anyone right now. Wait maybe two days and she'll be cleared for hugs. Okay?"

Jean nodded before stepping back.

I smiled at Ash before turning to Kurt. “You didn’t invite me for a snack run? I’m kinda offended!” I said laughing. 

Kurt chuckled and gave Jean and Peter a look, “Yeah, sorry haha!” 

“What do you last remember? That’ll help us determine how bad your concussion may be.” Hank said.

“Uhm, well…" Ashley started, "Jean told me something, then Peter took me outside, Erik came outside, then I was crossing the street…" A haunted look crosses her face.


	3. Chapter 3

###  **Chapter 2**

  
  


Ashley’s POV

“What were you and Jean talking about Ashley?” Charles questioned me. 

‘I can’t say, Charles would just tell Erik and Peter needs to be the one to tell him.’ I thought before looking at Peter with a silent plea to get me out of here. In an instant, I was in my room sitting on my bed. Peter threw me a brace for my ankle and I took off my red converse and socks and rolled up my jeans to put on the brace. 

“No running for you,” Peter said

“Unlike  _ you _ , I can sit still for longer than a minute.” I teased him as I rolled my jeans back down and put my shoes back on.

“Hey! I can’t help that my mutation makes me really antsy.” Peter said, offended.

“Where’s Jean? Is she still down there?” I asked him real worried that the Professor would force her to tell him Peter’s secret. I would feel immensely quilty if Charles found out from Jean.

Peter suddenly left and came back with Jean. 

“Jean! Did they -” I started.

“No, don't worry Peter’s secret is safe with us.” Jean smiled.

“Thank God,” I said, sighing with relief.

Kurt appeared with Ezra, giving us a small wave. “Hallo.”

Ezra looked at me with worry, “How are you doing Ash?”

“Fine. I feel normal.” I said with a shrug. I honestly felt fine, but deep down something was there that wasn’t there before, I was worried what it was. 

“Ashley, you spaced out for a minute there.” Ezra looked at me with a clear worry on her face as did the others.

“It was nothing, I was just thinking about something,” I said, smiling at them. I used my powers to get a peek at Ezra’s mind to see if she believed me. The worry subsided in her mind and she smiled at me. I decided to distract everyone with something.

“Jean? Can you take a look at my hair.” I asked her.

“Yeah just turn a little bit.” She said sitting next to me on the bed.

I moved sitting sideways making sure to not put too much pressure on my twisted ankle. I felt Jean’s hands move across my hair. I could feel her worry as she saw the stitches on the back of my head.

“Is it that bad?” I asked worriedly.

“No, your hair will grow back and it already covers it,” Jean reassured me. 

Peter was tapping his foot so fast that it was a blur. “Can we go downstairs to get something to eat? It’s Saturday and no one will be there right now.”

We all just looked at each other not surprised that Peter wanted food. I just hoped he didn't eat all of the good snacks or ice cream. At the moment I just wanted a big bowl of mint chocolate chip.

"Should we get Scott and Ororo?" I asked.

"Sure, though I'm sure that Ororo wants to study for the German exam coming up next week," Ezra said. I looked at her surprised.

"What? We have a test next week?" I asked, confused. Jean just shook her head in disappointment. One, because I never studied anyways, and two, I always managed to pass somehow. No, I did not use my powers during tests because I'm better than that. 

We walked down the stairs, Peter staying close to make sure I didn't put weight on my right foot since it's twisted. When we got to the kitchen, I eased myself onto one of the stools at the counter at Peter's request and waited as he got all the ice cream tubs out vanilla, chocolate, cookie dough, rocky road, and my favorite mint chocolate chip. Scott and Ororo joined us. Scott went to sit by Jean and I and Ororo joined Ezra and Kurt.

"Peter, can I have some mint chocolate chip please?" I asked, giving him my best puppy eyes. 

"No can do Ashley, I'm going to eat it all." Peter said with a smirk.

A frown settled on my face and I narrowed my eyes.

"Let me have some Peter," I growled out.

Jean looked at me as she got some cookie dough ice cream.

"Nope," Peter said, eating the ice cream.

"Peter let her have some, she's had a rough day." Jean rolled her eyes at Peter's childliness.

"Nah, this is my favorite so I'm eating it," Peter said, about halfway through the tub.

My anger swelled into something more as the silverware started to shake and then began to levitate and the fridge shook. Peter immediately stopped eating and began looking into the hallway.

"Hey! Erik! Man, are you doing this?" Peter called out.

"No?" Came a confused response.

I could sense my friends' fear. Just as suddenly as the silverware began shaking, it stopped. I got off the chair too scared and pissed off to eat anything else making my way out of the kitchen, limping at a somewhat normal speed.

"Ashley, where are you going?" Ezra asked, looking at me from the table where she was with Kurt and Ororo. Jean also sent me a questioning look from the counter.

"Back to my room. I need to do some schoolwork." I faked a smile and limped out after Ezra nodded at me with furrowed eyebrows.

_ 'Are you alright?' _ Jean asked telepathically.

_ 'Fine just need some space right now.' _ I responded.

I walked back to my room and sat at my desk, thinking back to the kitchen. Yes, I may have overreacted I’ll admit, but Peter was also being pretty selfish. The silverware levitating and the fridge shaking was still a mystery to me.  _ ‘Was it me?’ _ I didn't have any time to think about it because I heard a knock at the door. Reaching out with my telepathy I recognized Ezra's presence.

"Come in Ezra. The door is unlocked." I said.

"What happened down there?" Ezra immediately confronted me.

"Peter was being selfish with the mint chocolate chip ice cream." I shrugged.

Ezra rolled her eyes, "Well I know that part I meant with the metal shaking."

"I dunno, I thought it was Erik," I said, but deep down something said that it was me.

Ezra just looked at me, her eyes searching for something.

I reached out with my telepathy for Jean.

_ 'Jean I have a question.' _

_ 'What is it?' _ Jean asked.

_ 'Did I get a blood transfusion or something?' _ I asked her.  _ ‘Did they inject me with anything?’ _

There was a pause. I focused back on Ezra who was waiting for me with her arms crossed. That was never good.

"Was it you? Did you do it?" Ezra asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Why would you think that?" I jumped to the defensive.

Jean finally responded.  _ 'Yes…' _

_ ‘Tell me! From who?’  _ I begged Jean.

_ 'From Erik.'  _ Jean finally said.

What? No, no, no...please no.

_ 'What's wrong Ashley you're projecting something…that was you wasn't it?' _ Jean wasn't disappointed or scared. But then again, she is the most powerful out of the students with the phoenix.

I didn't need to respond to Jean for her to know my answer. I paused, feeling the Professor's presence near the edge of our conversation.

I immediately went to confront him mentally.

'What are you doing spying on my personal  _ private _ conversation?' I hissed, my anger rising. 

'Ashley, you are one of my students, I need to know what is going on with you.' He said.

'You certainly didn't know what Jean had inside of her till the battle.' I retorted. 'Besides you could have asked instead of trying to get in my head.'

The Professor sighed.

I left going back to my conversation with Ezra. I could feel the Professor in the back of my mind. "Come on let's go," I said heading to the door.

"Why?" Ezra said.

"Because." 

I opened the door and walked out hastily. I hadn’t seen the Professor so I figured that he was in his office. 

While walking toward the kitchen, Kurt teleported in front of Ezra and me. 

“Can you take us to the Danger Room please Kurt?” I asked, leaving no room for questions.

Kurt nodded and in an instant,, we were in the Danger Room. 

“Why do you want to be in here?” Kurt asked curiously.

I sighed. “Charles was peeping into my head while I was communicating with Jean. I don’t want to talk to him right now. He is always getting inside people’s heads without their permission and acts like everything is fine!” 

Ezra looked down at her shoes and ran her fingers through her hair. “I know I should have said something sooner, but the Professor gives me weird vibes. It may be just because I have a big fear of men, but I don’t know. He scares me kind of.” 

Kurt gave Ezra a worrisome look. 

It was understandable that Ezra was afraid of Charles. I mean, yeah her fear may persuade her to believe that, but she was right about the strange vibe. That's when I felt Erik's presence, someone I did not want to be near at this time either. I pinched the bridge of my nose and inwardly sighed. Please don't come in here I mentally begged him but, not using my telepathy because I do not feel like dying today.

"What are you doing here?" Erik asked, opening the doors and walking in like he owned the place.

We all looked at each other before Kurt and Ezra just pointed at me. I glared at them sending a mental message of  _ 'Thanks a lot guys.' _

Erik sighed, "You know Charles is looking for you."

I rolled my eyes. "You seriously think I wouldn't know?" 

He sighed. “Look, I get that you’re upset, but just calm down.” 

Erik rubbed his temples and squinted his eyes. “I talked to Charles, he told me what he overheard.” 

“ _ ‘Overheard?’ _ Sorry but that isn’t the word I’d use, how about, ‘peeping?’ He went in my head and tried to sneakily peer in on what I was talking about with Jean!”

“Erhm, Kurt, Ezra? Why don’t you both excuse us?” Erik put a hand over his mouth and then used that same hand to signal towards Kurt and Ezra to leave. I could sense his tension.

Kurt vanished with Ezra in a second. 

Erik turned back to face me. “He does that a lot, he doesn’t think about the privacy of others.” 

I shrugged my shoulders, like hell, I could’ve told him that!

“So, knowing that Charles told you everything, what do you think happened? I kind of have an idea, but it’s stupid.” 

Erik looked down at me. “With mutants, our blood, our DNA, is altered differently than humans. Our mutations, they are a part of us, whether we like it or not. With that being said, your head injury, you lost blood, so I gave you a transfusion. However, every action has some sort of consequence. I believe giving you some of my blood meant giving you some of my powers. Ashley, there is no easy way to put this except, you now have magnetism as part of you now.”

I looked at Erik, not wanting to believe him. Yet, what he said made sense. Mutations, they can be something one is born with, cursed with, or even given. I heard of this man named Logan who had been ‘given’ his adamantium bones which lead to his mutation.

“So, what now? I mean, if this new mutation is a part of me, I’m gonna have to learn how to use it." I wanted to frown at having to be stuck with Erik for hours on end. At least it wasn't Charles because that was torture. Ethics class was the worst because Charles didn’t do what he preached to Jean and I. 

"I guess I would have to ask Charles to alter your schedule."

"It's my graduation year do I really need my schedule to be altered? It's what 2 weeks until I graduate? Why not just do it after all my classes so there's no weird schedule change?" 

Erik nodded in agreement. “All right, but until then, try to refrain from using your new mutation. As you still have to control it, using it too soon can cause outbursts.”

Erik walked out of the Danger Room leaving me to myself. I waited a few seconds before leaving myself. 

When I got back to my room there was a knock on the door. It was Peter. 

I was hesitant at first as Peter was a bit of a jerk earlier. But after a couple of moments, I walked back to the door and let him in.

"What is it, Peter?" I asked.

"I wanted to apologize. I was a jerk and I'm sorry." Peter said, looking at his foot which was rapidly tapping against the floor.

"It's fine I overreacted anyways Peter."

"Well, I should have thought about it a bit more after all you just got hit-"

I sucked in a deep breath already seeing the car in the back of my mind. I glared at Peter, at the moment I don't want to hear about it. "Don't...just don't mention that." 

Peter looked at me worried. "Are you alright?" 

That's something I'll probably be hearing for a while and it's already annoying me to no end. All that simple question does is bring up horrible memories of that stupid car and my stupid decision. Now I have to train a new ability all because of some car. I'm stuck with a person that doesn't like me for hours a day (in a couple of weeks). Who knows if they'll let me go off to college by September. 

College, that's all I want right now. I want to go away from Charles and his pestering and live a somewhat normal life. At least I have an excuse to get Peter to go away. There is a good side Charles offered to pay for my tuition which is amazing because I'm broke.

"Uh... Peter? I need to fill out some applications if you don't mind." Giving Peter a reassuring smile I turned around. 

"So we are good?" Peter asked.

Not turning around I said, "Yeah we are good."

I felt the rush of wind as I sat at my desk and picked up the first application for my number one choice school, Cambridge. 

  
  


Ezra's POV

Kurt teleported the two of us to my room after Erik had told us to leave him and Ash to talk. 

“What do you think Erik is going to say to Ash?” Kurt said with his thick accent.

“I don’t know. Maybe just about all that happened downstairs.” I walked over to my bay window and sat on one of the cushions.

I heard Kurt chuckle as he walked toward me. “You’re thinking again! What’s wrong?” 

“I’m not thinking, just, wondering!” I said laughing a little.

Kurt laughed with me. “You wanna go with the others for a bit?”

I nodded my head and Kurt and I met with Peter, Scott, and Ororo. We all talked for a bit and studied a little too before we got bored and went downstairs to go and see if Ash was done talking with Erik.

“So when did Erik and Jean say they’d get back?” Scott asked 

“Like fifteen minutes or so.” Ororo said said.

“Hey, look! Ash is walking out of her room!” I called, jumping to my feet from my seat.

I noticed that Ashley had seemed to have some sort of papers in her hand as she began to walk to Charles’ office. I walked over to her before she could even knock on his door. 

“Hey, when did you get done talking with Erik? What’s in your hand?” 

Ashley didn’t even acknowledge me and tried moving around me.

“Hey, you ok?”

Ashley stopped and turned around quickly. “Yeah, I’ve just got to discuss something really important with the Professor. Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

I yanked the papers out of Ashley’s hands because I knew there was something she wasn’t telling me.

I glimpsed through the papers quickly as Ash was trying to get them back from me.

“Cambridge? I thought you were continuing school here? That’s what we had been talking about for months! Ashley?”

I could see in the corners of my eyes students and others slowly raising their heads and staring at Ashley and myself.

“Look, we can talk later about this, okay? Please don’t make a scene out of all this.”

“Ashley, why do you plan on leaving?”

“Ezra, I’ve thought about this for a while, I need to find myself. I can’t spend my whole life here. Eventually, we all have to find our life outside of these walls! We need to learn to live in the real world!” Ashley was trying hard to keep her voice low and to not boil her anger. 

“Ashley, you can do that with us! That’s what friends are for, to go through life and it’s challenges together!” My face was turning hot, my fists were clenched together tightly.

“I understand that Ezra, but I want to go to a real college!”

“What is so bad about being here?!” My feet were slowly starting to lift off the ground as my anger grew.

“Nothing! I just want to go out there and not hide every day! I don’t want my whole existence to revolve around mutants and the stupid X-Men team! That is not who I fully am! I am still human too! We all are! We can’t grow up here thinking that our goodwill with normal humans will be earned by some school! Ezra, you should know this!”

“Ashley! Do you hear yourself right now? The team, it’s not stupid! Secondly, we are not human! Far from it! Some of us may look human, but we are mutants! ‘Hiding’ here, as you call it, is what is helping most of us to survive! Out there, in the real world, we are not loved! We are not welcomed with open arms! Kurt and I have seen that first hand!” 

I was floating over Ashley. Small pieces of metal were starting to shake around us because of Ashley. Kurt had tried pulling me back down with his tail and Peter was trying his best to calm Ash down.

“Exactly Ezra! Isn’t that more proof that being here is stopping us from seeing what the real world is like? Why can’t you just let me make my own decisions?!”

“Because you make stupid decisions sometimes! Especially now!” 

Kurt had successfully pulled me down. He then tried to pull me away by my arm, but I wouldn’t budge. Peter had stepped in front of Ash trying to block her view of me.

“Stupid decisions?! I’ve had enough!”

Ashley pushed Peter aside and lunged toward me. I lunged right back. Before I could hit Ash, I realized I was stuck in place.

“Ladies, that is quite enough! Students, back to work!” Charles had rolled out of his office with a frustrated expression on his face.

Charles released Ashley and I and grabbed the papers from Ashley’s hand. A mixed expression of disappointment and pride crossed his face.

“Cambridge? How delightful! Kurt, could you please escort Miss Ezra to her room, please? Ashley, come with me. We can talk in my office. Everyone else, please resume your studies!”

As Charles’ office door slammed shut, Jean and Erik had walked in.

“Hey, what happened? We were standing at the doorway and just saw you and Ashley frozen in place!” Jean put her hand on my shoulder and looked at me kindly in my eyes.

“We can talk about it later. I think Ezra just needs some time to herself right now.” Peter said with a somewhat sad tone. 

I looked up at Erik and Jean who seemed confused and worried at the same time. Kurt took us to my room and we sat together on my bed.

I sighed and slumped back laying on my bed. “How could she say all that stuff, Kurt? Living here has offered us a much better life than before! We are not hiding here Kurt, we are surviving! Ashley says she wants to go and live in the real world so that she can make better peace with humans, but they have never learned to accept us! My own parents didn’t even love me, even before my mutation! When they found out, they sold me to the fights!” I shot up and leaned my head against Kurt’s shoulder.

“Whatever peace Ash is looking for, she won’t find it.”

  
  


Charles's POV

I heard all of Ashley’s and Ezra’s argument while in my office. I hadn’t gotten involved until I knew things were about to get out of hand. 

I summoned Ashley to my office after reading her application papers for Cambridge. I knew that one, we needed to talk about everything that happened in the halls, and two, her leaving. 

I always knew a few students would leave, Ashley had always been near the top of that list. She always seemed more interested in the outside world than many of the other students. 

I sighed looking at the papers and placed them on the desk. “So, Ashley. Before we talk about your application papers, why don’t we quickly run over what happened between you and Ezra.” 

Ashley sat in one of the chairs in front of my desk and slouched in it. 

“Ezra, she doesn’t want me to leave. I’m sure many of my friends don’t. And, no offense Professor, but, it’s time for me to go! I want to head out of these walls and go to a real college!”

“It’s understandable to see your friend upset over this matter. I’m sure Ezra will come around, just give her some time.” I paused, taking a second to think about Ezra and her unusual personality. “I’ve never really seen Ezra that upset before. I wonder if it has anything to do with her past.” I had said the last part under my breath. 

Before I could say anything more, Erik had knocked on the door and walked in. 

“Sorry to intrude. I was just informed by Peter about everything. Ashley, did Ezra hurt you in any way?”

I could tell Erik’s father senses were turned on as he tried to quickly examine Ashley for any injuries. Only if he knew that his actual son was in the other room.

“I stopped the two of them before it got physical or they could use their powers.”

Erik nodded his head then looked back at Ashley. “While I was talking to Peter he also told me about metal shaking while you and Ezra were arguing.”

Ashley looked like a deer caught in the headlights at that moment. Her hand went up to twirl a strand of hair, a nervous habit she had when she first came. But since I've known her since she was 8, I knew that she also did that sometimes to hide her use of telepathy. That twirling and her fear of Erik was probably leading her to try to contact Kurt since no one could enter Peter's mind. 

"I can't control it. You can't control what you fear!" She said. I looked at her face and saw in her eyes that was the case. She feared herself for having the same powers as a former terrorist.

Peter zipped through the door. I couldn't believe that she could contact Peter telepathically, I tried once and ended up with a horrible headache and a bloody nose. Peter grabbed Ashley and before they could make it through the door Erik held them back by Peter's Walkman and Ashley’s earrings.

“Stop right there the two of you!” I stared at the three somewhat dumbfounded as to how Erik caught Peter and Ash so quickly. 

“Hey, that’s not fair!” Ashley called. 

Erik had seen the plea in Ashley’s eyes and let the two go.

Ashley and Peter had rushed out immediately. Leaving Erik and I alone.

"Charles?"

"Yes, old friend?"

"Why did she say that you can't control what you fear?"

"Well… I think she fears her new powers, Erik. You have to understand, this magnetism power is new to her. She is scared and confused! Give her time.”

Erik seemed saddened that Ash felt this way of her new mutation.

He turned to me. “This is my fault! I shouldn’t have given her the blood! Peter was going to do it, but I insisted on doing it!”

I sighed, "Erik...we had no idea of knowing that this would happen. What you did was kind and brave! Anyone else would have done the same and besides, we don't need two Peters running around."

Erik snorted and took a seat in front of my desk, the same only Ashley sat in minutes ago. We both sat in silence for a couple of minutes that seemed to stretch for hours. 

Erik broke the silence first. "Do you want to play some chess?"

  
  
  


Ashley's POV

Peter walked me to my room. Honestly, as I've talked and hung out with him more, he seemed more and more like the older brother I've always wanted.

"Thanks, Pete." I smiled at him as I opened my door.

Peter looked over my shoulder and pointed at something behind me. "What's that?" He asked.

I looked into my room and saw a bag sitting on my red bedsheets. I glanced at Peter confused. "I don't know. That wasn't here earlier." 

Peter shrugged, "Well open it, Ashley! Also, there's a note on it."

I walked over and picked up the sticky note at the top of the bag.

"I'm sorry about what has happened today and wanted to give you something to help make it a bit better." Immediately I knew that either Erik or Jean had written the note. Them, Charles, and I were the only ones in the school that could write in cursive.

“Oh, my dad wrote the note! I can tell by his handwriting!” Peter laughed as he pointed to the sticky note.

I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, “Are you ever gonna tell him?”

“Nope! Never in a million years! And with the way my mutation slows my aging, I may even live that long!” Peter laughed a bit trying to ease away from the topic of him and his father.

“Come on, see what’s inside!” 

I opened the bag and had seen the Star Wars shirt that I had seen earlier as well as a little blush powder. Jean must have added that!

“Oh, that’s cool! Well, the shirt. I don't know what to think about the blush." Peter said

"Well, I like them both!" I said holding up the x-wing shirt so I could see the full design.

"Sooo Ash-Ash I'm hungry so I'm going to bounce." He said and zoomed out without another word.

I quickly put up the two gifts and threw the bag away. I sat back down on the bed and telepathically reached out to Jean and thanked her. She reminded me that I needed to thank Erik. So I reached out gently and made sure to just be near the edge of his mind so I didn't see any memories or read his thoughts on accident.

_ "Thank you, Erik...it means a lot."  _

I left his mind quickly and felt some confusion coming from the Professor.

_ ‘Ashley! You entered Erik's mind?’ _ He asked me mentally.

_ "Yes? Is he mad? If so, tell him I'm so sorry." _

_ "No, he actually isn't mad…surprisingly." _ The professor said, still very confused. I was too actually shocked that Erik wasn't mad.

The professor left my mind and I laid down and took a much-needed nap. As it has been a really long day.

\----------------------------------------------------

2 days later… Ezra's birthday

  
  


EZRA’S POV

“Kurt, Kurt, Kurt!” I jolted up in the morning calling for Kurt with glee!

“What?! What’s wrong?!” Kurt immediately teleported to my room thinking that I was in trouble.

I jumped out of my bed and hopped all over my room with my arms in the air. 

“I’m clean! I’m clean! I’m clean! I’m one year clean Kurt!” 

I looked at my wrists clean of scars and cuts. 

Kurt hugged me tightly as this was something he and I had both been hoping for, for a very long time.

“That’s great Ezra! I’m very proud of you!” He paused and thought for a second. “Do you know what else important is happening today?”

I thought for a second myself and then shook my head. “No, should I know?” I asked nervously thinking I forgot his or someone else’s birthday. 

He smiled lightly at me and rubbed the top of my head. “Nah, I’m just teasing you.” He laughed as his thick accent rolled over his words.

“I’m gonna change and then go tell the others the good news!” I hugged Kurt one last time before he left my room. 

I walked over to the small restroom in my room and washed up before walking to my closet and see what I wanted to wear for the day. 

From my closet, I grabbed a nice white little top with sunflowers I had and my white converse. Then from my dresser, I grabbed a light blue pair of capris pants that had cute little holes in them. I decided to flat iron my hair and put on a little makeup.

I grabbed my backpack and walked downstairs to get ready for my classes. My first class didn’t start until 11, so I decided to go and catch up with some of my friends before they went off to their classes.

My friends and I met up in the kitchen to enjoy some breakfast together. 

“Hey, Ezra! You seem bubbly this morning, what’s got you in such a good mood?” Jean said cheekily.

I smiled brightly and raised my wrists so that everyone could see.

“I’m one whole year clean! I’m so happy!” 

Everyone smiled and clapped. “That’s great Ezra! Is there anything else?” Peter raised a brow as he gave me a cheesy smirk.

“Kurt asked me a similar question earlier! Is it someone’s birthday and I just forgot?!” 

My friends all gave each other a confused look before Kurt shot them a look that made them all nod in realization.

I was slightly confused but didn’t want to ask them what they were talking about.

We finished our food and Scott, Jean, and Ash were gonna get ready to prepare for their finals. Charles rolled into the kitchen and came forward to me. 

“Ezra, you look lovely today!” Charles said brightly.

“Thank you, Professor! Today is a very good day for me!”

“Ah yes, which is why you’ll be able to have the day off! This is your first day off here on such a special day!”

I smiled at Charles with yet a bit of confusion. I told him it was a special day, but I didn’t think he’d give me the day off for it! I hadn’t even told him why today was so important and great for me. 

I noticed that Jean had seemed like she was telling the Professor something before she noticed I was looking. 

Charles looked at me and gave me a quick smile. “Enjoy your day off Ezra.” 

He rolled away and Jean and the others left too. Kurt, Ororo, and I talked and laughed for a while before they said that they had to leave for class. 

“Alright guys, well I’ll see you after class! I’ll probably just be in my room or probably see if I can go out for a bit!” I waved the two bye and decided to go and visit Hank and tell him the good news. 

I knew him and I never really talked much or had built some sort of relationship, so I thought that this would be a good start.

“Mr. McCoy? Mr. McCoy!” I called as I headed down to his clinic as that is where he spends most of his time. 

“Ezra? Is that you?” Hank was looking at some charts and papers that he had on a clipboard.

“Mr. McCoy! Guess what?! Look!” I showed him one of my arms and I giggled with glee.

“I’m clean Mr. McCoy! Today marks one year! The Professor gave me the day off today! I thought I’d come and share the news with you before your class.” 

Hank smiled. “That’s great Ezra! I love to see my students have their own achievements like this. It shows their growth and strength. When you first came to this school, you were very shy and skittish. Now, you have grown into a strong young lady. You bring a brightness to this place Ezra.” 

It made me glad that Hank was proud of me and encouraged my growth here. This school has been the home that I never had. 

I looked at Mr. McCoy and felt this urge to hug him. Part of me was very hesitant as I was still trying to get more comfortable with men and hugging them. The only boys I’ve ever hugged since being here are Kurt and Peter.

Hank looked at me and said lightly, “It’s okay Ezra.” He could sense my tension.

I smiled nervously and slowly reached out my arms to hug Hank. I felt very uneasy at first, but took that leap of faith and wrapped my arms tightly around him. It was nice to see that I finally opened up a little more and hugged a new person. 

“Thank you, Mr. McCoy! I’m gonna go outside for a bit and maybe study! See you later!”

As I was turning to leave I saw Kurt waiting patiently at the door. He was all smiley and happy. 

I figured he probably needed to ask Mr. McCoy a question and had just seen us hugging, which was why he was all happy.

I waved bye to both Mr. McCoy and Kurt and walked out to get ready to head out.

“Oh, Ezra! One more thing, just call me Hank!”

  
  


KURT’S POV

I had to ask Mr. McCoy when we should start to set up for Ezra’s birthday. As I was entering the clinic, I saw Ezra and Hank hugging! It took me by surprise, but I was happy to see Ezra stepping out of her comfort zone for once! 

I became all smiley and proud of Ezra! I tried to hide it as much as I could!

Ezra left and I walked over to Mr. McCoy. 

“Ah, Kurt! Hey, does Ezra know that today’s her birthday? She mentioned the Professor giving her the day off, but she thinks it for other reasons.” Hank asked curiously.

“Yeah, I think so. I can’t blame her, she hasn’t celebrated in years!” I said, my accent making me stumble over my words.

“I forget sometimes how tough life was for the two of you. But hey, you’re here now."

I just nodded unsure of what to say in response to that. Ezra and I both don't really like talking about our time in the fights as it just brings up a lot of painful memories. 

“Anyway, was there any particular reason why you came in here today?” Mr. McCoy asked, as if sensing my unease.

“Oh, right! When do you think would be a good time to prepare for Ezra’s party?”

“How about around four? I’m sure Charles would be fine with you and the others leaving class early since it’s for Ezra and her birthday.”

“Ok great! I’ll go and tell Ororo and the others.”

I teleported out of the clinic and to my first-period class, meeting with Ororo and planning how everything will go today. It just had to be perfect as this was the first birthday party that Ezra has had in years.

...At lunch…

I sat at the table with Ororo, Scott, Jean, Ashley, and Ezra. We talked for a while and ate our lunches and Ezra left a bit earlier to get some work done that is due tomorrow and take a nap.

"So what do you need us to do Kurt?" Ashley asked.

"Uhh... well…" I trailed off.

"Ashley and I can bake a cake. We have the whole afternoon off." Jean offered. Ashley looked at her for a moment before looking back at me.

I nodded at her. "Chocolate cake is Ezra’s favorite."

"Scott and I can help you decorate the living room Kurt," Ororo said. 

I smiled gratefully at her.

"Well is there anyone else that we need to tell about the party?" 

Peter then simultaneously appeared at the table. "Anything I missed?" 

Ashley looked up at him. "Not much, just Jean and I are probably going to burn down the mansion later." 

"Wait so I'm going to have to save everyone again. Cool." 

Ashley just glared at him. Then she looked at Jean, "I probably won't be able to help you till two because Erik wants me to work on controlling my powers." 

I couldn't help but ask her. "How is it training with him?"

She shrugged, "It's fine all I'm doing right now is controlling how my emotions affect it which is pretty easy with being a telepath."

I shook my head, "I meant what is it like training  _ with him _ ."

"Oh, you mean that way. Well, he's actually pretty hard on me during training but…" Ashley trailed off looking at the time. "Oh no I'm late ugh Erik is definitely going to kill me."

"Ashley…" came a stern voice from nearby.

We all looked up at Mr. Lehnsherr standing there. 

Peter said something first. " Hi, Dad!"

Erik raised an eyebrow at that.

Peter's eyes widened as he realized what he said. "Well, we are one big happy mutant family." He wrapped his arms around Ashley and Scott. "Right guys?"

Ashley just rolled her eyes and ignored Peter making a fool of himself and said, "I'm so sorry Mr. Lehnsherr we were planning something and I completely lost track of time." She stood up and straightened her leather jacket and walked towards Erik.

"What were you planning exactly?"

"Ezra's party, her birthday is today!" Ashley said.

Erik's eyes narrowed. "Someone should have told me I would have gotten her something." 

Ashley just looked back at us, a slightly worried expression on her face.

Erik continued, "Ashley come along." Erik walked away and Ashley shrugged at us and followed him.

"Well, that was...interesting?" I said and we all busted out laughing. 

Orono calmed down first. "We should start decorating then. Scott?" 

Scott nodded and they walked out, leaving me with Jean and Peter.

"Well, I guess I should figure out how to make a cake," Jean said dejectedly. 

"I'm going to distract Ezra for you," Pete said running off 

"Well, I guess I'll help Ororo and Scott." 

  
  


Ashley's POV a couple of hours later.

I ran to the kitchen hoping that Jean didn't start making a cake without me, as she didn't know how to and I didn't either but together it should be easy. Right?

"Jean!" I exclaimed seeing her sitting at the counter reading a recipe for chocolate cake.

"Ashley! That was quick. I thought you said that Erik was dragging you to town?" Jean asked

I nodded. "Well he took some back roads and made the car fly at 200 miles per hour, so it didn't take that long." I couldn't help but laugh at Jean's face.

"He made the car fly?" 

"Yeah, it was fun! Now come on we need to make this cake!" I said reading the ingredients and then grabbing them.

About 45 minutes later.

Jean and I started talking about some gossip going around the mansion while waiting for the cake to get done when I smelt something.

"Is the cake burning?" I asked Jean.

"I wouldn't think so, but it does smell like it." 

Jean and I walked to the oven and turned on the light to see the cake burning in the oven. I grabbed some oven mitts and Jean opened the oven door. 

"That smells horrible," I said wrinkling my nose at the horrid smell as I threw the cake in the trash, only to see it flare up in flames.

Jean let out a scream. I just put the trash can lid on the can and hoped someone would come put it out because I didn't know-how.

"What did you two do this time?" Erik said exasperated.

Jean and I pointed at the can.

Erik took off the lid with his powers and made it into a smaller disc and smashed the fire out.

I turned to Jean and we both gawked at Erik's casual use of his powers that Charles would never allow us to do.

"So do you want me to help you make a cake?" Erik asked us.

"Yes please!" Jean and I said at the same time.

"I smelt burning, is everything alright?" Ezra said from the doorway.

I internally panicked for a moment. We could tell her the truth...but Kurt would be super disappointed and I didn't want that.

"Nothing to see here move along," I said calling on my telepathy to urge her to go back to her room.

"Okay," Ezra said moving robotically to her room.

I then entered Ezra’s mind quietly and precisely taking out that memory.

As I came back to the present world I saw two disappointed faces looking at me.

"What! Kurt would have been really disappointed if he couldn't have had a party for her." I said

"Still Charles told us-" Jean started that whole speech of why we aren't supposed to use our telepathy to casually do things like that.

"Well, Charles doesn't need to know." I countered.

"What if Ezra is like me and doesn't like telepaths." Erik started. I opened my mouth to say something but he somehow knew what I was going to say. "Don't say that she hasn't said anything to you or Jean about disliking it so it's okay. It isn't right to do that without someone's permission."

I sighed, "Yes Mr. Lehnsherr I won't do that again."

Jean looked at me surprised that I gave in so quickly. I did for Erik because I trust him more than I do Charles. It doesn't make much sense as I've known Charles way longer but we didn't have a bond like I am starting to form with Erik.

"Well, come on then girls, we don’t have much longer until Kurt is ready to start Ezra’s party.” 

Erik took a look at the recipe for the cake as Jean and I cleaned up the mess from the burnt cake. 

I knew Peter wasn’t with Ezra, as she had come to the kitchen, so I telepathically told him to go and stay with Ezra until we were ready for them.

“Alright girls, firstly I need you to preheat the oven and then coat the cake pans with butter.”

Erik started to grab all the dry and wet ingredients, starting the baking process. 

“Erik, how do you know how to do this type of stuff?” I asked.

“Uh, just something I picked up, you know?” He chuckled a bit, trying to avoid the true answer I suppose.

“While you were traveling?" 

"Yes...while I was...traveling"

I glanced over at Jean who met my eyes, Charles had told us that Erik used to track the people who were connected to his parents' killer. It ended up being the way they met back in the 60s.

"Have you ever been to England?" I couldn't help but ask.

“Yes. Why do you ask?”

I sighed remembering Ezra's reaction. "Oh, nothing...I was just wondering."

“England is amazing! You’d love it.” Erik said, knowing why I asked.

“What are some other places you’ve been too?” Jean was filled with curiosity, still trying to keep her focus on the cake,

“Many places. Poland, England, Germany. Mainly places around Europe. I’ve traveled for a good majority of my life.”

We finished mixing the cake ingredients and put the batter into two different-sized pans. Erik put in the oven and set the time for about forty minutes. 

Jean and I continued to ask Erik different questions about his travels before we decided to go and see if Kurt and the others needed any help.

  
  


EZRA’S POV

I got bored in my room alone so I decided to tidy it up in hopes that time would pass by faster.

“Knock, knock!” Peter opened my room door and waltzed himself in.

“Hey! I thought you had class.” I said as I was folding some clothes.

“Seniors get released early since we only have a short time till graduation.” Peter plopped himself on my bed and nuzzled into my pillows.

“Pete! Ugh, fine! Just don’t stink up my bed with your nasty man smell!” Peter threw a pillow at me as I started laughing hysterically.

“So, how’s your day been?” Peter asked.

“It’s been good. I mean, today marks my one year clean as you know. I’ve got some studying in for the day and I finished a book that I started yesterday.”

I sat down beside Peter as he sat up, grabbing my arm. He examined it, looking at the few faint light-tan scars that remained. He caressed one slowly with his finger, following the irregular shape of it. Time felt slow at this moment. I gave Peter a quick look before slowly pulling my arm back towards me.

“I know it’s not my business, and you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, but do you remember when you first started?”

I chuckled. I didn’t really know how to respond. I didn’t want to think back on my childhood if I could even call it that.

I caressed the same scar that Peter did, thinking of how to respond. 

Peter sighed, “Ezra...you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

“No, no, no, it’s fine. I just don’t know how to say it.”

"Well, let's just have some fun right now. Okay?" Peter told me.

I nodded, "Well let's just talk about class and stuff." That made me realize that Ashley would be leaving in three months.

Peter looked at me. "I thought you wouldn't want to talk about that, but okay."

"What do you think about Ashley leaving?" I asked him, curious as to what he thought about it.

Peter sighed. "I think that she can do whatever she wants, it's her life after all. I'll support her no matter what she does, she is like a sister to me. Who knows maybe she'll bring me some British snacks."

I nodded thinking about what I said to her a couple of days ago. Maybe I should apologize to her. "Yeah, you are right. If that's what she wants to do we should support her and be happy."

"Well let's not talk about that let's go outside or something," Peter said, starting to tap his foot against the floor.

“Sure, that’d be nice! Let me go and grab my camera, I need to take some pictures for my scrapbook I want to start!” I went to my closet and looked at the shelf above my clothes to see if I had put my camera up there. 

I jumped up and grabbed it then headed out the door with Peter. We walked out through the back doors and headed toward our friend group’s favorite shady spot!

“Ok, so what do you want to do while we’re out here? We could talk more, or we could mess around with our powers! Ooh, what about we have a race?!” Peter’s energy was always off the walls crazy, it always made me laugh!

“Ok, sure! Why not mess with our powers! That actually sounds fun!” I said with a laugh.

“Ok, so we both know what I can do, super speed! I don’t really know what you can do, so let’s see!” Peter was being enthusiastic as always.

“Haha, slow down there! How about you go first and then I’ll show you some of my stuff.” I only said that because I actually didn’t know myself what all I could do. I mean, there were some things, but now wasn’t the time to bring it up.

“Just throw something at me,” Peter said tapping his foot against the ground.

“Why?” I said concerned.

“Just do it, trust me,” Peter said with a smirk.

I looked at the ground for a stick and picked one up and half-heartedly threw it at Peter. He just stood there and watched it come closer and closer to his face and when it was about to hit him he grabbed it out of the air.

“Well?” Peter asked cockily.

“Ok, that was pretty impressive,” I said, feeding into his ego.

“Come on, Ezra your turn!” Peter said, still impressed with himself.

I closed my eyes and focused. Balancing the dark and light energy within and around me. I thought back to the other day when I began floating, trying to recreate that moment. I could feel a slight wind surround me, my feet lifting off of the ground. 

“Ok, now that is cool!” Peter laughed as he stared up in astonishment. 

“I’ve only ever done this once, that was the other day!” I brought myself slowly back down and cheesily took a bow. 

“There’s gotta be more! I know you can do the telepathy thing because you and Jean are always giggling."

"Well I mean you and Ashley talk a lot that way too so…"

“Ok well, that’s not the point! Come on, I know there’s more that you can do! Ooh! What about a hero’s name? An alter ego! Like me, Quicksilver! Or like Kurt, Nightcrawler.”

“Well…” I thought back to the fights. “There was one name they gave me. During the fights, they called me Hex. With dark energy, I can bring ‘bad luck’ to others.” I chewed my lip nervously, I didn’t really like thinking or talking much of the fights, I’m still in the healing process.

“That’s super cool! And I know you may not really like this subject, but the name Hex and your powers, it’s not something to be scared of. It defines the past you come from, I think it’s really cool. Besides, whenever you use your powers on someone, you can say ‘You just got Hexed!” Peter bursted out into laughter! 

“Ugh, Peter! You can never be serious!” I laughed as I threw a stick at him. 

As we were laughing and taking some pictures and noticed Ash was coming our way.

“Hey you two, come on in! I’ve got something to show you!” As Ashley got closer, she tripped over herself but Peter ran and caught her in time. 

“You got two left feet?” Peter laughed.

“I don't know what happened, there’s nothing I could have tripped on,” Ash said looking down at the ground beside her. 

Bad luck. One of the many gifts I offer. It happens usually when I use my powers or when I intentionally want to. This time was just from using my powers.

“Well anyways, come on.” Ash gestured for us to follow her.

We walked inside following Ash through the halls to a TV room. The lights were off and she looked back at me with a slight smile on her face.

“Go ahead, Ezra.”

I just looked at her confused for a moment before walking into the room and turning on the light. 

“Surprise!”

I looked around the room shocked seeing Jean, Scott, Ororo, Charles, Erik, and Kurt. Looking back I saw Peter and Ash smiling at each other. I walked further in to see a chocolate cake with the words 'Happy Birthday, Ezra!' On it in lilac icing. Some gifts were sitting around the room in wrapping paper while others sat in colorful bags. Streamers and other things were hanging around the room. 

I was speechless. I had forgotten my own birthday. I covered my mouth and wanted to start crying.

I managed to sob out "This is amazing. I haven't had a proper birthday in years. Thank you."

Kurt came up to me and wrapped his arms around me. Peter and Ash walked over to the couch and sat down.

"You set this up didn't you?" I asked Kurt, breaking from the hug.

"Well yes, I wanted you to have a nice birthday."

"Actually he wanted this to be the best birthday ever," Ash said with a smirk. "I do have to say it turned out amazing! 10/10."

Peter elbowed her so she would be quiet again. She glared at him and got up to get them each a coke from the fridge.

I looked back at everyone, "Thank you, you have no idea what this means to me." I wiped a few tears from my eyes as I smiled cheesily!

“Kurt told us how long it’s been since you’ve actually celebrated your birthday. When Kurt arrived, we celebrated his birthday! Now it’s your turn!” Jean smiled.

I smiled bitterly. My life before the fights wasn’t the best. My family neglected me and so I never really celebrated anything or got any gifts, or love even. The only time my birthday was celebrated when I was younger when the students in school would sing to me and bring me their makeshift gifts. 

Hot tears were peaking through but I swiftly wiped them away and laughed a little. I looked at all my friends. I finally had a family who loved me for who I was. 

“Hey, Ezra. If you don’t mind me asking, how did you forget your own birthday?” Ororo asked as she kneeled next to me. 

I hesitated. I didn’t want to answer, but I knew that my friends deserved one. I can’t keep everything inside, I’ve got to be more open with them. As Peter said, I shouldn’t be scared. 

“When I had first arrived at fights, I was nine-years-old. Kurt had already been in the fights by the time I arrived. When I met him he was about twelve-years-old. I was the youngest mutant there, Kurt took notice of that. Well, we got to talking and told each other our pasts and how we got to the fights. Kurt had promised me that we’d always sing for each other on our birthdays as a way to show we survived another year. Long story short, after I heard the news that Kurt got rescued in Berlin, I forgot all about my birthday. Kurt wasn’t with me to celebrate or remind me of it. I didn’t care anymore that I made it another year. I was hoping that I didn’t. I almost didn’t.” I scanned the room, everyone’s faces were red and puffy. I knew I had to fix the mood a bit.

“But that’s behind me now. I’m glad I found my family here at this school! Thank you for everything!” We all smiled and cheered when we suddenly heard a small thud. It was from Ashley. She dropped one of the coke cans she was carrying.

She stared at the can for a moment disappointed. I heard a small, "Really?"

Erik got up from his spot and grabbed a couple of cans from her and the one off the ground.

"Thank you." She said.

Ash and Erik set their cans down next to the cake and both sat down on the couch. Ash then leaned towards Peter and whispered something to him. He looked at her for a moment before whispering something back. She nodded a moment after Peter was done talking. Jean, Ororo, Charles, Hank, and Kurt were wiping at their eyes. 

"How about we eat cake yeah?" Charles said after enough awkward silence.

"I'll cut it," Erik said lifting a knife with his powers and using it to cut the cake precisely into equal pieces.

Ororo grabbed plates and put a piece of cake onto each one and I grabbed one from her saying my thanks and grabbing a fork before sitting in a chair.

Peter grabbed one for me and Ash before grabbing his own. "Happy Birthday Ezra!"

I smiled at him. "Thanks."

He sat back down on the couch and took a bite of the cake and his eyes widened. "This cake is really really good. Ash, I'm sorry but you and Jean did not make this, this is way too good."

Ash shared a look with Jean and they both stuck their tongues out at Peter for a moment. 

We all laughed and smiled, sharing funny memories we had with each other in the past year. 

“Okay, but do you guys remember when Ezra and I had filled these water balloons with paint and threw them at everyone?! We had even thrown some during class! It went on for like a week!” Peter almost choked on his spit laughing so hard after telling his story. 

“Oh my gosh yes! I had paint all over my hair and in my ears! It took forever to wash out!” Jean said as she threw cake crumbs at Peter and me. 

“Or what about that time when I caught the hiccups and every time I did, my powers would send tiny electroshocks and one hit Scott point-blank on his forehead! He had a huge red mark!” 

Everyone was laughing hysterically! Ororo fell over onto her side as she tried mocking Scott with her fingers, pretending to zap him with lightning.

All the adults had mainly stayed quiet, and away from each other. Charles gave Hank and Erik a look and they both got up from where they were. 

Hank and Erik walked over to me and my friends with a few gift-wrapped presents.

“Alright, it’s now time for everyone’s favorite moment, the gifts reveal!” Hank said as he laid down the gift bag he had brought over.

“Aww, thank you! You all really didn’t have to!” I never really got gifts for my birthday, or ever, so I didn’t know how else to react.

“It’s not much, but, I think you’ll like them!” Erik said with a wink.

“Come on, open them!” Peter was already getting anxious, waiting as patiently as he could for me to open the three gifts in front of me.

“Okay okay! Ahh, I don’t know which one to open first!” 

Kurt grabbed a small bag and all my friends smiled brightly. “Here, this is from all of us.” 

I opened the bag to see a card and a gift. I opened the card first. Seeing a cute dog on the front with a pun about learning things before looking at the shirt.

“‘Ezra! We are so glad to call you our friend and sister! You have grown so much in the past year! You were so shy the first time meeting and seeing us all, but then you grew out of your shell and have opened up so much! We love you, Ezra!’” I read the card aloud, smiling so hard my cheeks felt as if they would burst!

“Thank you, guys!” My friends all hugged me tightly and then Peter handed me the shirt. It was a Star Wars shirt and had the Empire Strikes Back printed on it with TIE ships and everything! 

“Ash picked it out when she and I went into town to look for your gift!” Peter said. 

Hank handed me his next and smiled shyly. “I know we don’t talk too much and all, but I still wanted to get you something small! Happy birthday Ezra!” 

I grabbed the light blue bag and opened it to see a small little white box inside. I looked at Hank, opening the box and immediately shutting it after. 

“What’s wrong?” Hank’s voice cracked as he spoke.

“Hank! It's great! I'm just surprised!" I said, still shocked.

I reopened the box all the way to reveal a lilac-colored stone necklace. I looked at Kurt and gave him the necklace so that he could put it on me. 

Hot tears had begun to well in my eyes as I thanked Hank. “This is so beautiful, thank you Hank! Lilac is my favorite color! How did you know?” 

Hank shrugged his shoulders. “The world may never know!”

Erik slid a purple bag in front of me and gave me a really small smile.

I opened the bag to see some white gift paper which I quickly went through and put to the side and saw a red box, which I opened and saw a small bracelet with star and moon charms. I looked up and saw Ashley and Erik both watching me more intently than the others. 

"It's really beautiful thank, you, Erik!" I said picking up the bracelet and admiring it. 

"Ashley helped pick it out," Erik said looking over at Ash who just waved at me.

I undid the bracelet and was fixing to ask Kurt for help when I heard Erik.

"Here let me help," Erik said looking at me.

I held out my hand as he got down and used his powers to clasp the bracelet around my wrist.

"Thank you!" I said before looking at everyone. "This is the best birthday I have ever had and I'm glad it was with you. Thank you for the amazing gifts and for being my friends."


End file.
